fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Delta Gold
Personality Delta has a very distinctive sullen attitude about him, which causes problems for him and with those who don't him. He is naturally a caring guy and wants to help others but due to his attitude, not many people choose to see that side of him. Appearance Delta has a dark red hair and amber eyes. He usually wheres a black jacket over an opened chested white dress shirt and a red tie. He either has an angry or absent minded look to him when he isn't really changing his emotions. For those who have seen him smile though it can light up a room. History Delta grew up in a family of mercenaries who trained him from a young age to be a trained man hunter and killer, giving him the name of Reaper. Shadow- Make Spells Raven: The user has the ability to summon a shadow raven to fly as reconnaissance or as a messenger. The raven can record sounds and repeat them back as well as telepathically give reconnaissance information to it's master. Tendril: The user of this ability can create shadow tendrils of many shapes and sizes from any location, even his body. These tendrils can be as many as the user would like, and are solid enough to actually pick up or move objects. The more magical energy used, and/or emotional stress can determine the max amount and strength of the tendrils. Copycat: The user of this ability can create a shadow off of tjhemselves that can reattach itself to a target as a means of following them. The shadow takes the silhouette appearance of any object it is following and is attached to. Crossbow: The user of this ability is able to create a crossbow and accurately shoot arrows of shadow energy within a 300 yards. Sword: The user of this ability can form a sword out of shadows to the same strength as reinforced steel. Oblivion Cage: The user of this ability is able to can cast a shadow around their target, instantly nullifying all of the senses. They would not be able to feel anything that is happening to them. After enough practice, users of this ability can control which abilities to nullify only. Requips Note: '''Delta's requips all have elemental lacrima's built in to be able to harness the other elemental attacks outside of shadows. '''Darkness- This scythe has an affinity towards anything dark, including shadow, dark magic, and death. Delta was given this scythe as a gift from his family to "Kill without mercy. We want you to make them suffer just a little more". ---'Shadow Fall:' With this scythe, Delta can cast a darkness over a target, causing disorientation and cuts their field of vision to just within their reach. This allowed him to hunt his target at ease. ---'Hands of Death:' From the blade of the scythe beams of shadow come out and rush towards a target along walls, the ground, or through the air, grabbing them and dragging them to where ever Delta pleases. Dual Earth Blades- This scythe has an affinity towards anything relating to the earth, such as stone, dirt, and plants. Most of it's abilities are activated from it's spinning motions, creating the kinetic energy needed to move the earth. ---'Landslide:' These blades can loosen the earth around a target and cause it to slide out from under them. If this is used with enough energy, the landslide can take out whole mountainsides and anything on it. ---'Stone Throw: '''The blades are able to throw stones it picks up via energy from it's blades, or physically from the blades picking up stones and tossing them at targets. ---'''Quake:' The spinning blades strike the earth, causing a shift in the earth's crust below the user, creating an earthquake of varying magnitudes. The magic level of the mage, and/or the emotional stress the mage is under can create larger magnitude quakes. Red Flame- This scythe has an affinity towards anything relating to heat, including fire and molten rock and metals. The scythe is not used as much by Delta as he doesn't like fire. ----'Heat Slash: '''The blade of the scythe becomes intensely hot, able to give third degree burns just from a second of contact on skin. ----'''Melt: '''The scythe's blade, from it's heat can melt rock and metal it comes into contact with it. The molten objects are then thrown towards targets. ----'''Flame Thrower:' From the top of the scythe flames erupt from the hilt to the tip of blade. Spinning the blade then can through the flames. ----'Eruption: ' Darkness Scythe.jpg|Darkness Earth Scythe.jpg|Dual Earth Blades Fire Scythe.jpg|Red Flame aqua scythe.jpg|Frostbite Water Scythe.jpg|Light Bow.png|Airstrike Sword Lightning.jpg|Flashstrike Twin Blades.jpg|Dual-Wield Blades